


Heartless

by PinkApocalypse



Series: Monster Flug AU [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A little, ANOTHER LOVE POTION FIC, Bottom Black Hat, Demon, Gay, Homosexual, How original, Like, Masochism, NSFW, Non-Human Genitalia, OOC, Oops, PWP, Paperhat - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Sex, Smut, Sort of plot, Tentacles, Top Flug, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Yes I know, actually so is demencia, alien - Freeform, black hat is a bitch, black hat is a demon, first fic, i think??, is it though???, love potion, mouth vagina thing, non Canon, obviously, thats the main thing, tongue, yo did i mention theY FUCK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkApocalypse/pseuds/PinkApocalypse
Summary: Flug tries to make a mind control serum through the power of admiration, but Black Hat mistakes it for a normal drink. Turns out there's quite a lot of pressure the both of them have been bottling up in their lower parts...





	1. Stupid Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another love potion fic, but I swear it's different to ones you've read before! I tried to make it original and funny, but of course I still focused on the smutty goodness.
> 
> If you are my friends pls don't read this.  
> Or do.  
> Just  
> Prepare to judge me immensely.
> 
> This fic is also on Wattpad! Same username, same fic name

Quiet scuttling could be heard softly echoing through the hallways of a certain Hat shaped manor, soft enough for a certain lizard-woman to easily jumpscare a certain bag-headed scientist. As Demencia climbed the intricately patterned walls, she giggled to herself, imagining Dr Flug's face when she pelts him with these water balloons. It will be a real triumph if he does that girly squeal she's heard before. It's always fun when he does that. 

She was guessing he was in the lab. Where else would he be? She didn't know if it was his insane workload or his nerdy obsessions but the lab seemed to be the only place he ever was. So it was less of a guess and more of an assumption. If he wasn't in his safe haven, there was always plan B: the Bear.

The green blur rolled onto the floor softly and dashed to the opposite wall, just next to the reinforced, iron door. Pulling out a couple of the water balloons from her mess of hair, she turned to scamper into the well lit laboratory when her foot caught on something unseen and sent her tumbling to the ground, and the water balloons flying. A swift movement from the mesh she had landed on and she was suspended in the air, tangled in the rope net, the water-filled latex landing and bursting on her horned hood.

"Hey Demencia." 

She twisted her head in an uncomfortable position to face that familiar voice, pink fringe now dripping wet. 

"Awwwww, how did you know I was coming?" She whined.

"Well it's hard not to when you're cackling maniacally to yourself in the hallway." Flug didn't even bother turning his head. He just continued to stir the foul smelling mixture contained in the beaker in front of him. 

The hybrid blew a raspberry at the scientist, and began gnawing on the net.

"Real mature. What was it this time, airhorn? Snakes? Cream pie?" The desk chair swivelled around, allowing the scientist to catch sight of Demencia's soaked hair. "Ah, water balloons. Well it's a good thing I caught you. An overload of hydrogen may have made this concoction fatal." His expression unreadable (mostly because of the bag), he turned back to his project. "You like the tripwire I installed?"

Demencia, managing to have severed some of the ropes with her fanged jaws, fell to the ground with a soft thump, landing on her feet and appearing next to Flug's shoulder in a flash. He gave a small squeak and flinched with surprise, but quickly recovered and continued to work, trying to block out her existence as much as possible when it's a chaotic, neon-coloured lizard hybrid you're trying to ignore. 

"What's it do?" She inquired, grinning.

Flug rolled his eyes. "That's none of your business."

"Awwww, come on, why can't you tell meeee?!" She whinged, before her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "Ooooh, is it a secret? I can keep secrets! Tell me, tell me, tell- wAH!"

Flug had spun around and flung his feet at her legs as she was bouncing beside his chair, knocking her to the floor. 

"Actually, you can't keep secrets. But if you really wanna know," He gave the fizzling, red liquid a small shake, and emptied a test tube of thick, white fluid into the beaker. "It's a serum that, when consumed, even a drop, the victim will fall helplessly in love with the first person they touch, to the point where they will bend to your every whim to earn your affections." Demencia stared, transfixed, as the liquid in the beaker began to boil and bubble, slowly turning to a lighter pink colour, occasionally letting off small puffs of sweet smelling gas, before calming down to the consistency of honey. Flug continued to explain. "Mind control basically. I wouldn't call it a love potion, per se, it's more like-"

"Did you say Love Potion?!"

Before Flug could protest, the girl had grabbed the beaker and dashed out of the room, spilling a few drops on the ground in her haste to leave. Flug knew where she was going immediately, and knew that anything she attempted would not end well, wether that be for her, Flug, or even Black Hat.

He raced out of his lab as fast as his spindly legs would carry him, and somehow managed to arrive at his boss' office before any catastrophe could transpire. He found Demencia begging for Black Hat to drink the serum, desperately trying to convince him that it was purely pink milk that she had made special for him. He was staring down at her in absolute disgust, clearly having noticed the obvious fact of how it was still contained in one of Flug's science jug things.

Dr Flug entered the room, not bothering to knock despite fear of his boss, and snatched the beaker from Demencia, holding it high in the air, out of her reach. 

"DEMENCIA!" He snapped, still exasperated from the physical exercise. "You NEED to be careful with this! It's still untested! It could have blown up the whole manor for all we-"

"What was that, Flug." The gravely voice practically spat the scientist's name.

Flug jumped at the sound and glanced up at his boss, seeing the one visible eye squinting in suspicion. 

"W-What do you mean, m-Mr Black Hat Sir?"

"That invention of yours better not be untested. As I have informed you time and time again, we are filming the commercial in little over an an hour. Or are you so incompetent that you would dare forget?" Black Hat leered over the inventor, snarling each word with slow precision.

Flug's saliva clung to the back of his throat, nearly choking him in his anxiety. 

"O-of course not Sir! I was, uh, I was just saying that to get Demencia away from it!"

Black Hat, unconvinced yet not willing to push the matter, sighed, straightened and brushed off his pristine suit, before seating himself once more, glaring at the scientist, and then at the insane girl before him.

"I need you to prepare CamBot for the upcoming commercial, and get that potion-thing into something more aesthetically pleasing. We cannot look cheap and inadequate in front of our audience. I have a reputation to uphold, and money to make! Demencia, get the bear to clean my office and find my gloves. I've lost them, oh, and STAY OUT of the DAMN ROOM THIS TIME!" 

With a final unsettling chuckle, the hybrid girl had scattered from the room on all fours, off to find 5.0.5, and presumably cause mayhem elsewhere. Flug turned to follow, but was stopped but a clawed hand reaching for his shoulder. Sweat poured from his forehead beneath his paper bag, and he felt warm breath brush past his ear. 

"This one better not be a failure." 

The claw let go roughly, and Flug speed walked from the office, shutting the giant, ornate door behind him. He recovered for a moment, leaning against the door, then quickly hurried away from the office, muttering to himself.

"Failure... pfft, I'll show you a failure... not my fault... you never use them right... I should be getting a raise, not this... stupid lizard... that's a failure..."

He arrived at the kitchen, and frantically searched for a fancier looking container than the beaker. He settled on one of Black Hat's terrifying mugs, hoping that his boss wouldn't be too cranky about him using it, and made his way to the lab to fetch CamBot, then took it back to the office.  
He opened the door to 5.0.5 dusting each painting on the wall meticulously, and a frustrated Black Hat staring at the bear with seething hatred.

"Took you long enough."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commercial does not go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this where the smut starts. If you're a younger audience, please for the devils sake DO NOT read this. 
> 
> Some of the descriptions might not make sense. You might wanna have a look at the first part on this series called Monster. But like, you don't have to.

"Salutations, Cruel Clients. This is Black Hat, introducing a brand new product to force anyone you wish to obey your every command." 

Flug stepped into the shot, holding the mug of pink liquid for the world to see.

"Anyone who consumes this serum will bewitch whoever drinks even a drop to do whatever you say. I have noticed how silly and easy to mess up it is with concoctions that are activated by sight so all you have to do with this potion is be the first person to make skin contact with them and they will be absolutely infatuated with you."

Black Hat began to explain the testing process, when he snatched the mug from Flug's hands without looking, and tilted it to his mouth.

Flug realised he must be mistaking for a drink based on the cup it's in. His heart began racing, and he reached to take it from Black Hat without thinking.

"NoWaitBlackHatThat'sNot-" But it was too late. His boss drank deeply from the mug, then scowled at Flug.

"WHAT, Flug- oh..." Black Hat muttered, glancing down at the left-over pink fluid and realising what he had drank.

"Well... it didn't seemed to have done anything." 

"That's a relief sir, but it's probably because you need to make conta-" Flug began explaining, but paused as Black Hat stepped forward towards the smaller man, eyes glaring daggers at the scientist, mouth twisted into a horrific grimace.

"This better not be another FAILURE, FLUG!" His voice became even more demonic than usual, literal pits of hell appearing in the demon's monocle, slitted eyes and fanged mouths forming all of his body.

"N-no! Of c-course not, sir! It's just that-" he was cut off by sharp clawed hands gripping his throat, lifting him from the ground. Before he could even register the fact that they were ungloved, he was once again dropped to the ground with a thud. 

When he looked up, his boss had both hands on his head, shaking and stumbling like he was in pain. 

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" He roared, still doubled over in extreme pain. "THIS IS A BLOODY LOVE POTION?!" His body was rippling and writhing and breaking apart with tentacles and other unspeakable sights forming.

"I-I wouldn't call it a-"

"I DON'T HAVE A HEART, IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS IT-"

He stopped talking immediately when he caught sight of Flug, who tried to swallow the lump in his throat and braced for whatever horrible punishment that would befall him.  
Flug was too focused on the way his boss was staring at him, a foreign look in his eye that he couldn't quite decipher, and how he had began salivating and sweating profusely, to notice the evident bulge forming in the eldritch's dress pants, and the way it was writhing strangely.

Before he new it, the demon was on top of him, glaring down with that look, licking his lips, before he suddenly grabbed the top of the paper bag and pulled it up to reveal a fanged and scarred mouth. Flug didn't even have time to try to hide his monstrous features before Black Hat smashed his mouth against the scientist's, arms wrapped tightly around Flug's neck and shoulders.

Without a heart, the potion must have gone to... other areas of Black Hat.

Flug struggled and pushed at his captor, desperately doing anything he could to seperate himself. He could feel that forked tongue sliding against his skin, and the inhumanly sharp teeth grazing his lips. It only made him struggle harder still, attempting to gasp for any air he could and fearing for his life, but it only continued, Black Hat's grip unbreakable.

Just as he began to feel dangerously light-headed, he felt something hard and alien grinding against his lower parts. He desperately tried to ignore his now hot, flushed face and the growing hardness in his own pants, and was infinitely thankful that neither Demencia nor 5.0.5 were in the room while this was occurring. 

The doctor was forcefully shoved to the ground, the eldritch falling with him, and both of them landing with a thud on the ground, Black Hat on top.

The wriggling bulge was still pressed firmly against Flug, and he was forced to stare into hungry eyes of his mortifying boss, saliva dripping from the monstrous, open mouth.

"What's the matter, doctor~?" The words were practically purred into Flug's ear, sending shivers down his spine. As he swallowed some much-needed air, he tried to stop the clawed hand reaching for his paper bag and tossing it to the other side of the room, letting Flug's white-blonde hair fall in front of his ghastly face.

"S-sir! It's not... it's not real!" He began begging hopelessly. "You have to stop! I-I can fix this! Just let me-"

"Oh, Flug. You should be happy~ I'm giving you a break, after all." 

He wanted to protest, he wanted to struggle, he wanted to escape so badly, but the merciless kissing only continued. He new he couldn't escape. This was an all-powerful eldritch for devil's sake! He thought to the times when he had touched himself to the thought of his boss, partly blaming Stockholm syndrome. How many times had he dreamt of this happening? But he never wanted it to happen like this!

So... Forced. 

He was in pain, he was tired, and he couldn't fight it. At this point, his boss was sliding his ungloved hand up Flug's shirt, sending waves of pleasure through the man's body. 

"Don't you want this~?"

That's all it took for Flug to open his mouth and start roughly returning the kiss, earning a pleased sound from the demon. The scientist felt the snake-like tongue exploring his mouth, and blood dripped from where those green teeth had pierced his soft skin. Hands clasping either side of Black Hat's face, he took in the cold, smooth feeling of his boss' thin lips, how his saliva tasted sweet and bizarre. He clung to Black Hat as if for his life, moaning and gasping against him as his boss let out unnatural, animalistic sounds, beginning to grind hard into Flug's hips. 

Before he new it, black Hat enveloped Flug in a swirl of black smog, dissipating as quickly as it had appeared, revealing the fact that Flug was now positioned lying on top of the ornately carved desk, the Eldritch leering over him. Flug felt his face heat up even more.

Black hat knelt down at the edge of the desk, lifting Flug's shirt, running his dark fingers down the scientist's sides, earning small gasps. So sensitive. He took in every nook and cranny, every line and freckle, of the man's torso, slowly making his way to his chest, and began pinching slightly at the nipples there. He moved his mouth to Flug's naval, kissing gently, moving lower still, before brushing against the top of his groin. Flug suddenly bucked his hips with a small moan, and Black Hat grinned over his crotch, trailing his hands down to reach for the zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooo cliffhanger!


	3. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little hard core. Keep in mind, this is my first smut fic so if it's terrible, don't judge too harshly

Flug's mind was racing. He was so torn. Half of him wanted this so badly, almost begging for it, but half of him couldn't believe he was doing this. He was convinced that this was just some weird wet dream. He just couldn't believe that this sight before him, of his ghastly demonic boss smiling devilishly from the man's lower parts, fingers grasping the zipper, was actually true. But he accepted it. He wanted it. He needed it. 

He heard the sound of the zipper, and felt the denim sliding slowly off of his legs, leaving all but his crotch exposed. He slid off his shirt on his own, and felt claws grasp the elastic of his boxers. He peered down just in time to see them being roughly pulling off, Black Hat's face full of impatience, and watched his throbbing erection spring out, precum already spilling from the tip. Black hat licked his lips, and lowered his head, swirling the forked tongue around the end of Flug's length, basking in every whimper and moan released from the scientist's mouth. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste of the liquid from Flug's cock, humming in satisfaction as if it was a delicious meal from an expensive restaurant.

Flug whined when his boss pulled away, and watched the tanned demon pull himself onto the desk, sitting comfortably on the scientist's gangly chest. The writhing mess in Black Hat's pants was now impossible to ignore, as it moved and morphed right in front of Flug's face. Black Hat leaned down, mouth mere millimetres away from the scientist's ear.

"I want you." He gasped, surprising Flug with the desperation in his voice, like a distressed child in a candy shop. "I don't know why, but I want you so much. I need you! So... so much!"

Flug, with a sudden burst of courage and pleasure from hearing those words, rolled over, now pinning Black Hat to the desk, knocking off that signithure top hat. His red pupils stared into his boss' eye, chests pressed against each other. He traced his hands gently downwards, feeling the demons chiseled jaw, his cold neck, and reaching the collar of his now wrinkled dress shirt.

"Then let's get this started, shall we?" He whispered into the crook of his bosses neck. He had no idea where such confidence had come from, figuring it was some animalistic instinct from his unknown heritage, but he was enjoying it immensely nonetheless. 

He began quickly unbuttoning the shirt, roughly ripping apart each section, as his boss enticed him with his lips once again. It wasn't long before Flug was tracing Black Hat's hard, cool stomach, feeling his alien chest, running his fingers down the darkened sides and feeling his way to his hips, while his boss had his own arms slung around the scientist's shoulders, roughly pressing his lips against the others, before snaking his tongue down the man chin and too his neck. Black Hat began nibbling and sucking possessively on the man's boney shoulders and neck, until nibbling became biting and grazing, drawing blood that the demon happily lapped up. He listened to the sweet moans of the scientist from the pain, and decided to test something.

He slowly and calmly reached his hands down to the inventors sides, before suddenly scraping sharply down with his claws, drawing an immense amount of red fluid. Just as he predicted, the semi-human groaned from the mixture of immense pain and pleasure flowing from the scratches. But it wasn't enough for him.

Black Hat was becoming impatient.

He grabbed the man's shoulders hard, still unsheathed claws drawing more blood.

"I need you in me. Now." He huffed, growling the last word at Flug. 

He was surprised when Flug only grinned wide, showing off his small fangs, glowing, inverted eyes mostly covered by drooping eyelids. The demon had never seen anything like it coming from the doctor, but it only made him more eager for this to continue. 

Flug slid down as Black Hat had before, slowly pulling down the dress pants and the underwear at once, transfixed as it revealed that the writhing bulge was in fact a...

Mouth?

Sort of.

Instead if any slightly human genitalia, this was what appeared like a large orifice, with teeth-like barbs lining the edges, and what appeared to be an extremely long and thick tongue emerging from it, thrashing and squirming. The lips of the genitals pulsed and contracted in excitement, and the tentacle-like tongue seemed to be reaching for Flug's length.

Flug felt his dick being stroked by the tongue, much like Black Hat had before, and the scientist felt it being pulled into the demon's gaping hole, already wet with some sort of green, alien fluid. Flug slowly lowered into the genitalia, watching Black Hats face as it morphed into a melting, restless mess. Flug gasped when the tongue-like limb wrapped around his cock while he was inside the tight walls of Black Hat.

Meanwhile, Black Hat was becoming increasingly impatient, and grabbed onto Flug's shoulders, pulling him forward once again.

"Fuck me!" He breathed. "Fuck me into oblivion! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a week! Fuck me, Slys!"

Flug leant down lower, practically purring as he whispered, steadying his voice as much as he could.

"You won't be disappointed, Jefecito."

And with that, Flug began thrusting roughly into his boss, not even bothering to start slowly. Black Hat melted to a moaning mess beneath the scientist, and the sight only made Flug even more desperate. The tongue inside the genitals was swirling and writhing around Flug's pumping dick, the barbs surrounding the orifice scraping the delicate tissue, tight walls squeezing all sides of the semi-human's length. 

"Hmm~ ah! Boss, fuuuck~"

"F-Flug! Ah! P-please..."

Flug, filled with pleasure, felt a strange rippling sensation within himself, one that he had never felt before, but it certainly felt good. He erupted into a strange roar from his inhuman mouth, hearing skin slapping against skin, and smashed himself against his boss' face once again. Black Hat was in absolute heaven, something rarely felt by a demon such as himself. He continued to bite at Flug's lips, tongue exploring the man's throat, until he found himself in a state of true euphoria.

"Ah- j-Jefecito... Black Hatmmm~"

Those moans and mutterings from Flug was all it took to push him over the edge, the strange tongue in his orifice rippled and swelled, before releasing an excess amount of green liquid all over Flug's length. The barbs and lips of the genitals contracting and squeezing Flug, sending him toppling into complete pleasure as well. 

As both of them finished, Flug planted another kiss on his boss' lips, before slowly pulling out and flopping, absolutely exhausted, next to Black Hat. His face pressed against the demon's chest, he listened to his laboured breathing, noticing the lack of heartbeat,and remembering how this whole thing had started.

Before he could let his thoughts consume him, he felt himself being pulled from the desk, squeaking in surprise. The two of them landed onto the desk chair, and Black Hat, still enjoying the warmth and movement of Flug's body before the effects of the serum wore off...

The serum!

At that moment, Flug's mind began racing with all the possible horrific punishments he would receive when the serum did wear off! Whatever it was, it was assured that it would be painful.

He tried to steady his shaking fear as to not disturb the now heavily sleeping eldritch, when he suddenly heard maniacal giggling coming from towards the doorway. He glanced over to see...

"DEMENCIA?!" The man squealed, as he desperately tried to cover himself and his face. The girl broke into obnoxious laughter, and Flug even noticed the slight wetness on the front of her skirt, then he noticed what she was holding...

"I-IS THAT YOUR PHONE? YOU FILMED US?!" 

The laughter only got louder, and the only thing Flug was thankful for in that moment was how deeply Black Hat was asleep. 

"Blackmail~" The lizard girl sung, before skipping down the hallway, cackling to herself.

Flug hurriedly slid on his pants and shirt, before bolting after her.

Black Hat opened his eye and grinned evilly, watching the scientist leave, then glanced at the still full mug of pink serum sitting on the desk, and he wondered what it actually would have tasted like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might keep going with this in the future. I do enjoy writing a little smut. Even if it's rly, rly weird like this one

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm, I wonder how this will go pear shaped?


End file.
